Search of the Fallen
by Reincarnations
Summary: Sora and Kairi are to take their Mark of Mastery with an Organization member who says her name is Terra. Meanwhile Riku was sent to find someone in the Dark Realm. And what in the world is Xehanort planning? Sequel to Truth of the Puppet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you like it because I worked really hard on it!**_

 _ **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

It has been over six months since Sora and Riku have taken their Mark of Mastery exam. Sadly Riku was the only one that passed. Sora is to retake the test with his dear friend Kairi. The three, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were outside at the world Mysterious Tower with Yen Sid, who was about to explain the rules and what the two were to expect.

Before he could explain anything a dark portal appeared. The group backed away as two people wearing an Organization XIII jacket walked out of it. Only one of them had their hood off and his name was Xemnas, leader of the Organization.

Immediately the group summoned out their weapons. The one who came with him hid beside/behind him and held his jacket even tighter. Xemnas placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, which only Sora was able to hear, "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

He glanced back up at the group that looked ready to attack at any moment. "We mean you no harm," Xemnas promised. "We arrived to ask a favor from you, Master Yen Sid and King Mickey."

"And what kind of favor do you speak of?" Yen Sid interrogated, pretending his interest.

"Something I cannot do for I am not a Keyblade Master."

"Which is?" Mickey urged.

The Superior forced the child that was hiding to stand in front of him. "Give this child a fair chance to take the Mark of Mastery."

"Why don't you have Xehanort do it?" Riku questioned as though the solution was obvious.

"He does not believe she has what it takes," he answered truthfully. "But I do; I know she does. She was to take her Mark of Mastery a long time ago but she lost her heart before she could. Now she has been reborn."

The two masters stayed quiet. In that time the unknown wielder hid herself behind Xemnas once more.

Yen Sid finally said, "We will not-"

"Because she has darkness inside her heart?" Xemnas assumed/finished the master's statement. "If you look past it you can see that is not what she is. She is a strong keyblade wielder. She knows how to control both the light and the darkness. If only you would take a moment to see for yourself."

"If you are so insistent then have her take off her hood!"

The leader looked at the unmasked girl. He nodded his head for her to do so. "Go ahead. They won't judge you based on your appearance."

Hesitantly, she nodded. She stepped in front of Xemnas so they could see her better. Lifting up both of her arms she pulled the hood off of her head, revealing her face. It's an understatement to say the girl's looks stunned them. She had raven colored hair that was a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were bright glowing blue, the same as Sora's. The thing that shocked everyone was that her face looked almost identical to Kairi's.

"Who. . . .," began a surprised Mickey, "who are you?"

The girl gasped. She placed a hand over where her heart would be and balled it into a fist. For the first time during the conversation, she spoke, looking at Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. "You don't . . . remember. . . me?" The talking animals shook their heads.

She turned to Sora as her eyes started to water. "What about you?"

Pausing for a second, he shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't know you."

A tear dripped down the girl's face. She swung her body toward Xemnas. "You said they would remember."

"I'm very sorry," he apologized sincerely which took the others off guard. "I honestly thought that they would since _he_ did."

"What's your name?" Lea asked suddenly. Seeing the strange looks he was getting, he explained, "Maybe if we know it, we might _remember_ you, or whatever you were talking about."

"My name?" The girl repeated, confused that he asked. She paused, looking over to her Superior. He motioned for her to say her real name. She smiled at him and shook her head, as though they were having a silent conversation. She looked back at the people in front of her and gave them a warm smile. "My name is Terra."

"As in _the_ Terra?" Kairi questioned, now interested in the member.

"No," Xemnas answered for her. "If she was, the Organization would have killed her already."

"Why," Yen Sid stated quite bitterly. "Why do you insist we give her the test? We are your enemy! Why don't you do it yourself?!"

"I have already told you, I am not a keyblade master." Xemnas stopped with his explanation. An idea came to his mind, which he did not like but he did it anyways. He went down on his knees and bowed his head, his hands above his knees.

"Please," he began, "let her take the Mark of Mastery with the other two. Do not judge her based on the darkness inside her. Yes, half of her heart is darkness but the other half is light. I have shown her how to control the darkness and she has learned how on her own as well. If you give her a fair chance, none of the Nobodies will attack you. If she is to pass then. . . ."

"Then what?" Sora ventured.

Xemnas sighed before blurting out, "Then I will not fight against any of you. But, the results have to be fair. She cannot be made a Master just because you don't want me to fight. And so it is fair," he turned to the mouse king, "I want you to decide."

"Why me?" Mickey interrogated.

"Xi- _Terra_ ," he corrected himself, "thinks highly of you. She heard about you from the other members when they told her about the fight or 'war' between us."

"Why would they tell her about that though?" Riku said.

"So I can _'fight against you'_ so they don't have to." Terra answered. "It doesn't matter because I'm not fighting you because the Organization wants me to. I only joined because my friend and I are looking for someone and the Organization is looking for that same person also."

"You know that the leader is standing beside you, right?" Sora questioned.

She nodded, like it was no big deal. "He already kn-"

"I offered to help her find her friend," Xemnas butted in. "Anyways, will you give her the Mark of Mastery?"

King Mickey thought for a few moments which surprised a couple of his allies. "Your Majesty!" Riku exclaimed. "You're actually thinking about this? She has too much darkness inside her-"

"Just because somebody has darkness inside them doesn't mean their evil," she argued forcefully. "It's what they do with the darkness that determines if they are evil or not."

Before any of the others could argue against her, the King gave his answer. "Yes," he decided. "I will give you the Mark of Mastery."

"But why, your Majesty?" Goofy questioned.

"I don't know," he admitted with a laugh. "But she can put up a good argument!"

She smiled kindly at the mouse. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Well then," Xemnas stood from the ground and summoned a dark portal beside him, "I'm off. Good luck, _Terra_."

Before she could tell him anything, the leader disappeared only leaving a small trail of darkness. "Before we begin," Mickey said, "you'll have to change your clothes. We can't have you going around in the Organization coat from world to world. They would think you were the enemy-"

"Even though she is," Kairi muttered bitterly.

"But she isn't now," the King retorted. "Inside the tower there is a wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe are three good fairies-"

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Sora provided.

"-who will help you," he finished. "I'm sure Donald and Goofy don't mind showing you were it is. Right, fellas?"

"'Course not!" Goofy confirmed. "Follow us!"

As soon as the trio disappeared inside the tower, Yen Sid sighed. "King Mickey, do you think it is wise to give that child the test? For all we know Xemnas was lying about her past."

"Probably," Mickey agreed. "But I have this feeling that I know her from somewhere and I'm sure Donald and Goofy have it too."

* * *

"So what world did you come from?" Donald asked.

"I don't remember," Terra answered as they climbed who knows how many steps. "Thirteen years ago I lost my heart, but thirteen years later when I became a Nobody, I forgot everything. Xemnas found me at Twilight Town."

"I think that's where he found Roxas," Goofy acknowledged. "Or at least that's what Sora said."

"That's correct," she said. "Anyways when he found me, he showed me my name. Instead of putting an 'x' in it, he replaced two letters in my name with it."

"I thought you said Terra was your name?"

"I lied," she admitted almost bashfully. "I thought if I said that was my name, you would trust me. I want to wait until somebody actually knows my real name before I let others call me by it."

"Fair enough," Donald decided as they finally made it to the top of the stairs. They entered a room that basically had a large desk and an equally large chair in the middle. On the right side of the room was a large door that looked like the entrance to the wardrobe. The girl was the first to enter followed by the other two. Inside there were three fairies each dressed in red, blue, and green.

"'Cuse us ladies," Goofy politely got their attention, "this girl-"

"We know," the one in red, Flora, stated. "Yen Sid informed us a few moments ago."

"We would be happy to help!" Fauna, the green dressed fairy, exclaimed.

"And since you are a girl we will let you choose the colors." Merryweather offered, who was in the blue.

Terra thought for a moment. "Black and white. If you don't mind, can you make me a long-sleeves jacket? I have this. . . . scar on my right arm I don't want anyone to see."

"We understand," they said at the same time as they swung their wands and magic poured out. A bright light enveloped the keyblade wielder. She closed her eyes as it began to blind her. A second later the flash had disappeared and she slowly opened her eyes. She was now in front of a mirror and couldn't believe the transformation.

Her Organization coat was no longer there; it simply disappeared. Now she was wearing white shorts with black designs that was a few inches above her knees. Her shirt was like her shorts, white with black designs. The shirt had no sleeves, but spaghetti straps instead. Luckily, she wasn't given heels to fight in. She was now wearing flats that were obsidian. Although, there was a white heart design over her toes. The three fairies kindly granted the girl's request and gave her a jacket. It was black, which is the only color to describe it because there was no fancy design on it. There was no zipper, no buttons, no pockets, and no hood.

"We wanted to keep it simple, deary." Fauna explained when she saw the girl's expression.

"No one will think that's the Organization coat!" Merryweather exclaimed happily.

" _This?"_ Terra asked in disbelief as she gestured to her new clothes. "This was my coat?"

"Yes." Flora answered. "But, if you ever need it or want it back you just have to take it off and it will go back to its original form."

"That's amazing."

"You'll have time to admire them later dear," Fauna insisted. "Right now the others are waiting for you. The King doesn't want you to miss the introduction for the Mark of Mastery!"

* * *

"Since there is three of you the test will now be a little bit harder," Yen Sid informed. "You will go to five worlds together, eliminate the enemy, and find the keyholes. These worlds you are heading to, Sora, you have already been to."

"Then shouldn't they be fine?"

The old master shook his head. "I'm afraid the heartless have invaded the worlds once again. Once the keyhole is locked they should be safe. The darkness will be gone for good."

Terra bit back a retort as her hands balled into a fist. _Darkness can't be destroyed,_ she thought, _not while there is still light that creates shadows._

"However," Yen Sid began again. "There might be some worlds where you won't find the keyhole on the first visit. If this is to happen, you are to go to another world then come back once you've finished your duties there. Understood?"

The trio nodded in confirmation. "Alright then, off you go!"

* * *

 ** _First chapter done!_**

 ** _It took me two weeks to get it finished._**

 ** _It will probably take that long for the next chapter as each will be about the time spent in the world they traveled to._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts._**

* * *

The first world they landed on, Sora immediately knew the name. Maybe because of the sand that surrounded the area? The large palace that you could see from any part of the town? The world the trio landed on was none other Agrabah!

Most of the citizens were heading toward the palace with extravagant gifts, mostly animals and pots made out of gold and jewels.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked even though the other two didn't know the answer either.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" A voice boomed in the warm air. "There's a party here in Agrabah because Al and Jas are finally getting married!"

Sora smiled once he knew the owner of the voice. "Genie?"

As his name was said the blue genie appeared. The magic man smiled largely. "Sora!" The young man was picked off the ground as he became crushed in a hug. "We were hoping you should show! Wait." He dropped the boy on accident and he fell on his butt. "Where's Donald and Goofy? And who are those two."

"Donald and Goofy didn't come with us because we are taking our Mark of Mastery test," Sora answered as he stood. "The red head is Kairi, my friend I was looking for a couple years ago and the raven-haired girl is Terra. So about Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding?"

Something clicked in Genie's mind as he yelled, "OH NO! THE WEDDING!" He snapped his fingers and like magic the four of them appeared at the palace. What the trio keyblade wielders saw is not what they expected. The wedding pavilion was destroyed along with the building it was in. The presents were on the ground broken and in pieces.

"What happened here?" Sora questioned the genie.

"An elephant went berserk!" A parrot-like voice exclaimed. In fact, it was a parrot name Iago.

"It wasn't just an elephant," someone else claimed. That 'someone' turned out to be the 'street rat'. and close friend of Sora's, Aladdin. "It was a group of men who calls themselves The Forty Thieves. The Heartless appeared as well. They were both after this." The groom-to-be held up a golden staff with a giant green gem on the top. "There's an Oracle inside. She told me my father's their prisoner. I'm going to save him."

"Let us come with, Aladdin!" Sora insisted happily and energetically. "We can help you."

"Alright," Aladdin agreed hesitantly as a small monkey, Abu, climbed his arm and sat on his shoulder. He spotted a woman, his fiance, with long black hair and wearing a beautiful white wedding dress walking to them with her father, the Sultan, at her side. "But someone has to stay with Jasmine and Genie in case the Heartless return."

"I'll stay," Kairi quickly volunteered.

"And I'll go with you and Sora," Terra summed up. The two gave her a look that confused her. "What?"

Aladdin was the first to voice his opinion. "You can't come with us."

"Why not?"

"You'll get hurt," Sora bluntly put it. "Plus we barely know you. We don't know your abilities or what you can do."

"I can tell how much darkness or light is in someone's heart," she argued forcefully. "You want to confront a group of men who have nothing but darkness inside their heart. I know how to handle people like that. You need me."

The sextuplets held a silent conversation that involved many different looks and harsh whispering. Finally Iago announces, "Good news! You're coming with to find a group of thieves that might kill us!"

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

That night three anxious humans, a monkey thief, and an annoyingly greedy parrot were flying on a magic carpet (who was known as Carpet) following the group of bandits known as The Forty Thieves who were on horseback. Carpet came to a screeching halt when the men suddenly stopped at the edge of the water. As the gang hid behind a large boulder, the man at front wearing a blue cloak masking his face, the leader, held his hand outward and he spoke loudly, "Open sesame!"

Like magic the water separated as the entrance to their hideout opened. Once the crowd was a safe distance away, Carpet sped after them, trying to get in before the 'door' closed. He was successful as there was no casualties, except Iago's tail feathers got stuck.

Aladdin, Sora, Terra, and the other three were amazed with how big the cave was. There were rocks sculpted in every way possible, some into a ledge, forged to create statues, even to make an elaborate tunnel. Since the hideout was surrounded the water, it was natural that there was water puddles in various places.

Once they were at high ground, the began to listen in on what the tall muscular bald guy was saying. "-This is what we have to show four our troubles in Agrabah," he slammed his fist on the empty table as he yelled, "Nothing!" The wood furniture broke on impact. Some of the thieves muttered in agreement while others were wondering what he was going to do.

He walked to the man in the blue cloak holding his golden claws threatingly, "Your time draws to a close Cassim."

"Cassim?" Aladdin repeated in amazement.

"Is he your dad?" Sora asked and got a nod for an answer.

Terra stayed silent through the conversation, knowing something the other two didn't. _He's the leader,_ she thought to herself. _But why is he the only one that has-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aladdin tackled the big man, Saluk, to the ground. "I got him, run!"

Cassim crossed his arms while raising an amused and curious eyebrow as he spoke in a deep voice, "And who are you?"

Sora jumped down from the hiding spot and stood between the two, keyblade ready just in-case. "He's you're son, Aladdin."

Saluk knocked said boy off of him and Sora off his feet. The older man stood, raising the sharp gold claws as Terra dropped down to shield the two. She never got a chance to have her act of bravery because a hand gripped the angered man's wrist.

"That's enough Saluk!" Cassim yelled. "They speak the truth."

He pushed the shorter man's hand away and turned his back toward the children. He toward over the leader, challenging him. "How do you know?"

The challenger smirked knowingly but acknowledge the girl instead. "Your name is Shiona-"

"Only my father calls me that," was her immediate reply once she heard that name. Realizing her mistake she said slowly, "It's my middle name. My first name is Terra-."

"So you _did_ use your father's name as your alias." Cassim mused. "I thought he was joking."

Becoming frustrated, Saluk yelled, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The girl is a guest," he replied carelessly. "Her father is the reason I knew the location of the Oracle. He told me if I see her, my son and his friend would be with her. The two probably met only this morning. He also said if I keep an eye on her whenever she is around, the Nobodies are to our disposal."

The members of the infamous group started muttering to each other once more. One even said, "The boy _is_ the son of the King of Thieves."

Sora and Aladdin stood, then realizing what that man said, "You are the King of Thieves?"

"Like it or not boy we are blood. But, I never thought I would see you again."

"Blood or mud," Saluk began as he shoved Cassim away, "the boy is an intruder along with his friends. We have rules about intruders.

"They have seen too much! They must die!" A couple men grabbed Iago, Abu, and Carpet while the rest surrounded Aladdin and Sora.

Cassim then proposed Aladdin would face the 'challenge' instead to prove himself and to keep them all alive. It was a one on one fight between Saluk and Aladdin; only one of them could survive. During the fight Sora and 'Terra' had to refrain from jumping in to help. Meanwhile Cassim was a nervous wreck watching his son fight for his life.

In the end. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Aladdin defeated Saluk.

* * *

After being welcomed into the Forty Thieves, Cassim led the six down a passage way no one else has ever been. "I find my son and lose my enemy. You did me proud today-"

Aladdin cut him off saying, "I was trying to stay alive."

"If you didn't fight then you would have died, so says the code of the Forty Thieves."

"Why have so many rules that involve death?" Sora questioned curiously.

"So we would know who is worthy of life," the father answered. "But there is one thing I added," he stopped in front of a door with carvings on it, "we never hurt the innocent."

"Yet you side with the Heartless?" Terra observed, this time being the first she spoke since he said her 'middle' name.

"I would never side with those creatures!" Cassim yelled defensively. "They almost killed my son. Back at the palace, it was a coincidence that they appeared the same time as us."

Regaining his composure, he took the gold medallion off his cloak and pressed it into the wall. "Even my men don't know about this place." The wall moved to the side on its own as a dark room was revealed. Walking in the room and taking the torch that was in his hand, he lit up the room to reveal gold. Everything in the room was somehow turned into gold.

"Listen to me closely children. There is a treasure, the ultimate treasure. It is greater than any treasure and I am very close to it is on an island that is never in the same place twice, The Vanishing Isle."

"What is this 'ultimate treasure'?" Aladdin asked as he became annoyed.

"The Hand of Midas," Cassim revealed.

"It's just a myth-"

"It's not a myth boy!" He moved back the curtain that hid a huge water hole. "It was once right here. Look! There's your proof!" Down at the bottom of that hole was a ship made out of gold. "Touched by the Hand of Midas."

"And sunk by it." Aladdin acknowledged walking away.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more!" He threw his torch into the water. "To be called _street rat._ "

Aladdin paused for a moment. "Yes," he pushed back the curtains, "I do."

"I couldn't go back empty handed, but weeks turned into months, and month turned into years." Cassim looked at the wall. "I came back to Agrabah one night, but I couldn't find my wife or son. I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment I would have traded anything to get your mother back."

"We wanted you," his son walked up to him. "I wanted a father and I still do. Come to my wedding. This time you have an invitation."

"I don't know, Aladdin."

"I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning. At least think about it?"

The six who originally trespassed were about to walk out of the room when Cassim called out, "Shiona!"

"It's Xion!" She exclaimed out of instinct.

The elder man held back a laugh. "My apologies, Xion. Would you stay back for a moment? I need to speak with you for a moment, alone."

Reluctantly she stayed while the others left. "What do you want?"

"I want to give you answers." He explained casually as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "First off your father came to me a month ago. He explained everything to me; from how you two met to you getting a chance to finally take the Mark of Mastery Exam-"

"Why should I believe?" Xion asked almost accusingly. "You are a thief. While I'm at it, why are you even in the Forty Thieves? All of the members have nothing but darkness in their hearts except for you. All I see is light-"

"You are wrong. I feel greed! Greed is part of darkness!"

"It's not greed if you want to share your riches with your wife and child."

Beaten, Cassim sighed. "I am not going to argue with you. I just need to tell you you're father wishes you good luck during the test. He hopes that you pass the test with no troubles at all."

* * *

The next morning the seven made the trip back to Agrabah. The father and son rode on horseback since Cassim was afraid of riding on Carpet. 'Terra' and Sora rode on him instead and they were having the time of their life. They made it back safely with Genie greeting them. Aladdin explained to him what happened while they were gone and how his father is the "King of Thieves". Genie used his magic to make Cassim not look like the thief he is.

He introduced himself to Jasmine and the Sultan. When the Sultan made a comment about the Forty Thieves, Cassim replied, "I try to block out the memories." With that said the Sultan promised not to say another word about it or them.

"Everything's fine here," Terra determined as the three of them watched the group interact. "Let's go to another world."

"But we haven't found the keyhole yet," Kairi argued hatefully. She was in a bad mood because she had to fight off a swarm of Heartless while the other two didn't encounter any.

"You heard what Yen Sid said." With a snap of her finger, a portal of light appeared, the entrance to the next world. Looking over her shoulders, Terra said, "We'll come back after we go to a couple worlds."

"Wait-"

It was too late because she had already walked through the portal. Telling their friends good-bye and promising they will see them soon, Sora and Kairi went through the portal after the girl.

* * *

 ** _Done! Next chapter will be up in a few days._**

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
